


Room For One More

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Curse Breaking, Cursed Object, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam Winchester, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, POV Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: After a series of deaths where the victims exhibited strange symptoms and behaviour before their demise Team Free Will find themselves on the case. Upon investigating a property that is up for sale, and that seems to be the only connection between the victims, they find themselves in a bit of a sticky situation.Ever resourceful they come up with a plan to save themselves, it just might take a bit of work.





	Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> A fuck-or-die plotless fun fic for [Out of the ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes) Birthday
> 
> And also pretty excited that this is my tenth piece of work posted here. Enjoy!

Cas eased himself back against a wooden beam in the attic as dust settled around him. He shoved his balled up clothes and coat between his back and the wood for a make-do cushion, pushing his hips slightly forward.

Sam and Dean were divesting themselves of the last of their clothes as he watched, hungry and fascinated.

Dean wavered on his feet, hands clenched in pain. He had been the last to get hit with the curse but it was taking effect now. His veins slowly turning dark, spreading across his skin like ink in water.

Sam had touched the necklace first, not knowing it was the object they were hunting for. The pain that scorched him made him fling it away, which had sent it flying into Cas’s hand, landing Cas with the curse too.

None of them had been sure how it spread, so in a desperate attempt to _not_ watch Sam and Cas die painful, horrible deaths, Dean had taken it upon himself to bring them relief.

It had been working, Sam's grunts of pain had settled down into a breathless gasping, and Cas could feel the the black poison easing away under his own skin.

But with one hand wrapped around each of their cocks, Dean had unknowingly brought the curse on himself too. Sam had noticed Dean's straining erection first, and then the mark blossoming into being at the base of Dean's throat.

Sam, always the quickest thinker, had presented the solution and barked at Dean to find something, anything, to ease the way.

Five minutes later, after running down the stairs to find lube - and coming back with olive oil from the otherwise empty house kitchen - Dean was finally was succumbing to pain.

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed his neck. 

Contact, skin on skin, kept the curse at bay for a time. 

The only way they could be sure to be rid of it completely was to force it out of their systems. Which didn't seem difficult, especially with the magic flowing through them twisting everything up into desire and want. Except it needed to happen simultaneously or those left behind might find themself consumed by it. 

“Come on, let's get to it.” Sam hummed. He sounded happy. Cas had to admit the idea Sam had come up with was appealing and he had no idea how much of that was the curse, and how much was his own desire.

Dean untangled himself from Sam and sat down face to face in Cas's lap. 

“And we're sure this is the best way?” he asked.

“Unless you have another solution in mind-”

“No, it's not that. I meant, is this the best position?” Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

“Considering we're devoid of a bed, unless you want to go sit back in the car where anyone could see us, I think we'll just work with what we've got,” Sam answered.

Dean swallowed, shrugged, “Alright.” It came out small, quiet and a little squeaky. He cleared his throat and Cas watched his Adam's apple bob.

Dean had been with them both, many times - that wasn't the problem. Cas could see in Dean’s eyes that both of them at the same time was what had Dean’s voice catching in his throat, his mind blanking around the possibility.

Cas pulled him down for a kiss. He worked his tongue around Dean's mouth, swiped over Dean's lips until some of the tension drained away. Cas pulled back, resting his brow against Dean's. 

“Stop thinking so much, you can do this.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. Dean sounded uncertain, he needed someone else to think clearly on his behalf. Cas watched the idea flit through Dean’s mind, worry and an eager need chasing each other across his face. Cas could almost smell the desire rolling off Dean.

“I'm sure. Let us take care of you.”

Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder and nodded at Sam, who was waiting impatiently behind them. Cas took in Sam’s crouched form in a sweeping glance. He noted the straining erection and the veins blackening around his throat, chest, and spider webbing up from his groin. Sam must have been in some considerable discomfort again by now, if not pain, but he would do this carefully for Dean. 

Cas could see it in the attentive way he ran his hands over Dean’s ass, cupping around his hips to angle Dean out further.

Dean shuddered slightly under Castiel's hands. Sam grinned up at Cas and raised his brows, “Were you planning to continue or just going to watch the show?”

Cas narrowed his eyes briefly at Sam as Dean shook with laughter.

“Got something to say, Dean?” Cas asked, growling a little.

“I know you like my ass man, never took you for a voyeur.”

“I just like looking at what’s mine.” Cas said teasingly. He tugged at the back of Dean’s head and brought him in for another, longer kiss. Even after all this time Cas still enjoyed all the ways there were to make these men melt in his arms. And relaxing was exactly what Dean needed right now.

Dean leaned in, pressing up to Castiel’s chest, offering himself up to Sam’s waiting hands.

Cas used every trick he knew to make Dean needy, from brushing over the shell of his ear to trailing his hands along Dean’s chest pausing around his nipples. Though never with as much pressure as Dean wanted. Cas made him wait for it, want for it.

Cas was a good distraction and if he hadn’t been paying such close attention he would have barely noticed the minute gasps that escaped signalling each time Sam worked into Dean with another finger.

Just as Dean tensed suddenly in Cas’s arms, Cas watched a slight smile play over Sam’s face, and a keening sound tumbled out of Dean’s mouth.

Sam knew what he was doing too, knew how to keep Dean on the edge of arousal, working his prostate at the exact right moments. Dean’s cock was curled up between his stomach and Cas’s; the curse wouldn’t let the erection abate but Cas hoped the sweat soaked skin beneath him was a sign that it wouldn’t have anyway.

Sam pulled back and glanced up at Cas, his face was drawn in concentration mixed with pain. They’d been neglecting him and the curse was taking a toll. Cas snaked an arm out, pulled him up and in, reaching for him over Dean’s shoulder. Cas brushed fingertips around Sam’s jaw, pressed his thumb between Sam’s lips. Sam sucked a little, relief washing over his features as the curse was sated briefly.

“Are we doing this or what?” Dean asked, shuffling in the small space left between their two bodies.

“You’re ready,” Sam replied, leaning back and guiding Dean up with his hands. Dean grumbled something about his poor knees, but Cas was busy watching Sam take hold of his cock and guiding Dean down onto it.

The sensation of Dean slowly lowering onto - around - Cas’s cock was sublime. Cas could hold out against the curse longest if need be, but he didn’t need to, and he let himself get lost to the feeling. The arousal burned, probably hurt for humans, but felt more like an itch to an angel. An itch that Cas was very glad to scratch. Every tiny movement made his body sing, the curse heightening everything.

In a saddeningly short amount of time, Dean was gasping and grinning as he was seated back on Cas’s lap, with Cas fully nestled inside him. Dean leaned himself backwards, causing Cas to gasp at the way Dean moved around him. Dean angled himself until he could catch Sam’s face in his hands, pulled Sam towards him for a kiss. Sam took control quickly, gripping Dean firmly around the chest, and lifting him up. Dean didn’t have to be forced to follow, he chased Sam’s lips. 

Sam soon had Dean riding Cas without a thought, pushing him greedily down, and then languidly pulled away, caused both their bodies to lengthen and rise. 

Cas felt his hips stutter and chase the heat of Dean’s hole. They needed to move this along. He could feel the blackness under his own skin, driving all thought from his head. Burning through him. It was active now, playing off the hormones and neural reactions. It must be worse for the Winchesters and if they didn’t keep their heads and get release soon it would burn them alive.

Getting a simultaneous release to rid the curse successfully from all three of them, that would be the difficult part.

Castiel moved his hands from resting against Dean’s chest and pulled him forward, making space.

“Now, hurry,” he ground out through his teeth. He wouldn't let them die like this, overtaken and debauched by something outside of themselves.

Cas grabbed Dean’s face and crushed Dean’s lips against his own, Dean was pliant at first and then eager, bobbing his hips around Cas’s length.

Cas kept his eyes open and watched Sam slick more oil across his hands, panting harshly, and waited for the moment he would breach Dean with oil-slick fingers.

He saw it coming but was surprised at the sound that escaped Dean. A whimper. A gasp. And then words.

“Keep going, more, come on.”

Sam sped up. Dean kept wanting to lift away from the intrusion, a reaction Cas was sure wasn’t intentional. So Cas pressed his palms to Dean’s shoulders and laved at his chest with sure, sharp strokes of his tongue. Keeping Dean still.

Dean began to pant in earnest, and Cas spied worry flickering in his eyes. 

“Dean?”

“S’a lot,” he mumbled, “I like it, but,” he shuddered. Cas could see the muscles in Sam’s shoulders working, a sign of him rubbing fingers into his brother.

Cas brought a hand down, finding his way to Dean’s cock. It hadn’t wilted, it wouldn’t, it was cursed after all. But Cas used soft swift strokes to tease Dean’s mind away from the discomfort. Dean cried out and it was all pleasure.

Sam worked Dean open, further and further, barely pausing to give him time to adjust to each new stretch. Sam and Dean were both breathing heavily, and Cas found himself matching their rhythm. He dared not think about how Dean felt, clenching around him, pressed against him. Or about Sam’s sure, long fingers grazing up and along his cock as they spread Dean wider. Or consider how striking Sam looked with a crease between his brows and a circlet of black around his neck.

Cas definitely wasn’t thinking about the build of adrenaline and zinging nerves. He couldn’t think about the sight of the two people he loved most in the world naked, close, and ready.

Dean had his head buried in the crook of Cas’s shoulder, shuddering and gasping. 

Sam looked up and caught Cas’s eye. Nodded once. Cas smiled at him, looking deep into his eyes, seeing a surety that matched his own. This curse didn’t stand a chance against them. Cas always found himself matching Sam’s centred focus with his own calm. Their bodies sang on the same wavelength when they worked together like this.

Sam eased himself onto his knees and Cas reached out for him, brushed the back of his hand up to Sam’s chest and curled around his waist as Sam inched forward.

Dean reached a hand back and steadied himself on Sam’s thigh. Cas couldn’t see it but he felt the moment Sam’s cock pushed against the rim of Dean’s hole. Felt the head pressed against the root of his own cock. Felt the slide as Sam thrust part way in.

Dean threw his head back and moaned, a beautiful sound half pain, half pleasure. Sam began to work his way in next to Cas, until it felt like both Winchesters were surrounding Cas in one manner or another.

It wasn’t long before Castiel was bucking his own hips up in an attempt to get more friction. He didn’t have much range of movement in their current configuration, but Cas was nothing if not persistent.

Sam was muttering assurances to Dean as Dean panted and tried to move away. Riding, _sliding_ , up and around their cocks while Sam tried to find himself fully seated inside him.

“Dean,” Cas muttered, “let it happen.”

“You try having two cocks shoved in you at once,” he ground out, “like to see you hold still.”

Sam grinned at Cas and flicked his eyes down to Dean’s torso. Cas studied his face before settling on the idea that had taken shape in Sam’s mind. They moved like lightning, each grabbing one of Dean’s arms. Sam drew an arm up and around to the small of Dean’s back, holding it there while he placed his other hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Cas did the opposite with Dean’s other arm, holding it tightly across his stomach until Dean was pinned immobile between them. Dean bucked against the hold but all he could do was rock a little back and forth.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“You like that, us making you take it?” Sam asked.

“Fuck!” Dean nodded, shouted it, as Sam thrust the last inch inside.

Cas finally let himself fully feel everything, every part of his vessel that hummed. Sam moved, slowly at first and faster as the minutes passed. Down until he was kneeling near the floor, and then lifted himself up from the hips, forcing Dean to lift up too.

Sam groaned, twitched his hips, and Dean let out a scratchy yell every time his prostate was brushed. Cas watched, hummed in approval. He could barely move with both Sam and Dean crowded up against him and each other. His hips jerked sporadically, thighs twitching in response to the stimulation.

Soon, soon they’d need to let go. 

Cas removed his hand from Dean’s shoulder and leaned forward, crushed Dean between his body and Sam’s. Dean let out a protesting sound which Cas ignored for now. He needed Sam, needed to feel more of Sam than the brush of Sam’s cock against his own.

He wrapped his free arm around both men, pulled Sam down by the nape of the neck. Sam kissed him deeply, gave Cas everything he wanted, everything he could reach; still moved his body, slow, smooth. Rising and falling with Dean.

“Ready?” Cas asked, his voice sounding hoarse even to his own ears.

“Almost,” Sam said, “Dean, are you?”

There was a muffled sound from between them. Cas laughed and pulled back. 

“I need more, touch me, make me-” Dean begged.

Cas obliged, returned his attention to Dean’s cock. He wrapped a hand around it, circling tight and rubbing up and down, before letting Dean rut into his closed fist.

Sam angled his neck and mouthed along Dean’s jaw and down the length of his neck, until he could bite at the sensitive flesh of Dean’s collar bone. 

Sam’s movements got less steady, Dean shuddered, Cas felt a pulse of energy and let himself fall right along with them.

 

And hour later, re-dressed and somewhat cleaned up, they piled into the Impala to drive back to their motel.

The cursed necklace was placed safely in a warded box to be dealt with later and all three of them were quiet. Cas sat in the back, eyes on the road, occasionally flicking to Sam and Dean.

He liked watching them from back here, seeing them be their most comfortable selves.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, drawing Cas’s attention. Cas leaned forward to place an arm on Sam’s shoulder. Sam tensed and then eased himself back into the touch.

“How long,” Sam cleared his throat, “How long do you suppose the effects are supposed to last?”

Dean flicked his eyes across the seat to Sam and chuckled softly, “Really Sammy, you gettin’ riled up again? Bet it’s been a good few years since you could it up again this quickly.”

“I suspect it’s possible the curse, although broken, has left a remnant of increased arousal  
running through your nervous system,” Cas chimed in. “I’m sure we can find a way to ease any discomfort.”

He pulled Sam around, brought his mouth close to his own and smiled softly as Sam closed the distance and kissed him. In moments Sam had twisted around, leaned over the seat and was running his hands over every bit of Cas he could reach.

Dean swore under his breath, Cas watched out the corner of his eye as Dean snaked a hand towards his crotch. Sam caught Dean’s wrist in one quick flash and guided his hand back to the steering wheel.

“Nuh-uh, no touching while driving. Wait until we get back.”

“Not gonna make it back at this rate.” Dean mumbled, as he turned to take in both Sam and Cas.

Cas moved his hand and gripped, not uncomfortably, the back of Dean’s neck. Dean turned his head reluctantly back to the road.

“We will if you do your job,” Sam’s voice was low and sweet. “You’ll get a turn if you drive us safely to the motel.”

And then he turned back, shifted impossibly closer to Cas, one hand holding Dean’s wrist to the wheel.

They drove the entire twenty minutes like that. Holding Dean in place while they kissed.


End file.
